The Forgotten Anniversary
by SotiriaMoustaka-DanielaRuahFan
Summary: What happens when Deeks and Kensi go out to celebrate their anniversary? Find out at the following two-chapter fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

After a tiring day at work everybody was sitting on each desk, discussing the case they had today.  
"Guys, I got to go. Good night" Callen said.

"I'll take you home" Sam said. "My daughter is waiting for me to have dinner, so, I'm leaving too".

"Okay" Callen said.

"Night guys" Sam said taking his bag from his desk.

After leaving, Kensi and Deeks were the only people in there. There was silence, just exchanging looks and suddenly Kensi breaks the silence.

"Come on, let's go" She said.

"Together?"

"Yeah you forgot?"

"Forgot what?" he said confused.

"Today it's 1.18.13"

"So?"

"It's our anniversary… I mean… we… we first met like today" Kensi said stepping towards Deeks.

"Ohh… yeah right." Deeks said surprised.

Kensi gave him a wide smile.

"So, where do you want to go Princess?" Deeks said stepping towards Kensi being eye to eye with her.

"You choose lover boy" Kensi said still having the wide smile on her face.

"Hmm… go home, get dressed and I'll come and pick you up"

"And where are we gonna go?" Kensi asked.

"It's a surprise" Deeks said playfully.

"Okay then, but come at least in an hour. I need time to get ready."

"Okay"

They leave. Kensi goes home. She takes a shower and then she starts looking at her closet to find what to wear. Deeks also takes a shower. He takes a black shirt and some formal pants and then he sits on the couch to wait some time and then go and pick Kensi up. All this time he thought how lucky he was. If Kensi had forgot their 'anniversary' too, he wouldn't have the chance to go out with her tonight. He wanted to make this 'date' the best Kensi ever had.

After a bit of time he looked at his watch and realized it was time to pick up Kensi. But he decided to call her first.

"Are you ready Princess?"

"I'll be until you come"

"Okay, I'm coming"

After ten minutes Deeks arrives at Kensi's house. He gets out of the car and he walks to her doorstep. He rings her doorbell and he heard Kensi's voice saying "Wait a minute". Deeks wait out of her door. After a minute she comes and opens the door. Deeks was speechless, his mouth was open from appreciation and his eyes wide open. Kensi was GORGEOUS. In fact for him Kensi is always gorgeous, but this time she was like an angel, a brunette angel who was going out with him tonight.

"Are we leaving?" Kensi said in a charming way as she could imagine how Deeks was felling that moment.

"Um… ye… yeah let's go" Deeks said trying to hide how he was feeling even if this was impossible.

Deeks puts his hand at her waist to drive her to the car. He opens her door and Kensi gives him a charming wide smile before she get in the car.

Then Deeks gets in the car and stares at her. Kensi gives him a look like saying '_You should start the car', _Deeks understands her gaze and starts the car.

After 15 minutes they arrive at a big luxury restaurant. They get inside and the girl at the reception asks them.

"You got reserved a table?"

"Yes" Deeks answers.

"What name?"

"Deeks, Marty Deeks"

"Ah, yeah come with me Mr. and Ms. Deeks"

She showed them the table and they sat.

All the time they were staring at each other until the waiter came.

"What will you order?" he asks them

"A bottle of red wine and your best plate" Deeks told him looking at Kensi.

"Which one?" the waiter asks.

"Let the chef choose" he said still unable to take his eyes off of Kensi.

"Okay Sir" the waiter said and left, leaving the 'couple' alone.

"You heard what the woman at the reception said?" Deeks asked.

"You mean the 'Mr. and Ms. Deeks' thing?

"Yeah" Deeks said giving her a smile.

Kensi smiles back and stares at him. This black shirt fitted him so much, he was so hot and his hair was also amazing. His blonde locks made him so cute. She couldn't stop smiling at him and so him. But the waiter destroyed their moment again as he came to serve them. He pours wine in their glasses and then he leaves.

Deeks picks his glass up, moves it towards Kensi and says

"Happy anniversary Fern"

Kensi clinked his glass and said "Happy anniversary".

They both drank some wine and then they started eating. In fact Kensi was eating, Deeks was holding his fork but he wasn't eating, he was looking at Kensi. She was so beautiful. Her hair was amazing, the way it fall on her shoulders, her hand were beautiful, the way she cut the meat, the way she bites. Everything really everything.

After a while Kensi finished eating. She looks at his dish and it was untouched. So she tells him.

"You didn't like the food?"

"No… no it's not that."

"So? What?" Kensi said confused.

"I had something better to do instead of eating."

"Like what?"

"Staring at the angel I have in front of me."

Kensi smiles and says "Thank you".

"You also look very handsome today."

He smiles at her and then he grabs her hand and holds it.

"You know I'm very… very happy to know you. And not only happy. I also feel lucky… no… not lucky, blessed, yeah blessed. You are one of the most important people in my life" he said giving her a wide smile.

"So I, Marty. In the beginning I thought I'd hate it work and spend time with you, but now that's the only thing I wonna do" Kensi said smiling at him.

He smiles back and tells her.

"Ready to go?"

"Go home this early?"

"When did I say to go home?"

Kensi looks surprised at him and says "So where will we go?"

"Edison club"

"Why there?"

"The previous time we went somebody attacked you, now it's time to go there and have fun."

"Okay." Kensi said having a charming smile on her face.

"Wait to pay and we are leaving"

Kensi nods.

The waiter comes and Deeks pays. They get out of the restaurant. He puts his hand around her waist again and drives her to the car. They arrive at the parking lot. He opens her the door and she gives him a small kiss on his cheek before she get in the car. He was speechless after the kiss and stays out of her door for a while. She knocks the window of the car to show him that he should get in the car to leave. And he finally gets in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

On all the way to the club there was silence. Whenever Deeks could stare at Kensi he did it. But only for a while as he was driving. And Kensi was just smiling at him. And her smile was so charming and cute.

After 20 minutes they arrived. He tells her "Wait". He gets out of the car and goes in front of her door. He opens it. He takes her hand and kisses it. She gets out of the car and gives him her best smile.

They walk in the club and everybody was looking at them. They were such a beautiful couple even if they weren't a couple. Kensi was so beautiful and hot and all the men were staring at her but she just couldn't take her eyes off of her partner, neither Deeks. He couldn't take his eyes off of his partner, his partner…no this word was not right, in his mind Kensi was not just his partner, she… she was the woman of his life. The only woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Kensi was also feeling this way. This was the first time she couldn't trust and fall in love after Jack. But she found love again in Deeks, in his partner, the man who could make her happy every single moment she was not fine. The only man who could make her laugh so bad even at the most serious moments. And his cheesy phrases made her feel loveable and wanted. Even when he called her '_Fern_' –and she hated that- she was laughing 'cause she knew he did it because he cared about her, and his voice when he called her this way or Princess Sugarbear was different, not like all the other times, his voice was lighter, sweeter, cuter. And his eyes… these baby blue eyes were so cute and sweet. He had such a cute gaze every time he was looking at her, even now that they were dancing and not slow dances. All this time at the club where they were drinking and dancing he had such a charming gaze. So charming and cute so that Kensi wasn't sure if she could resist.  
And Deeks was all the time looking at her eyes and lips. They were so sexy with this lip-gloss, he really wanted to kiss them. But he was saving it for later -maybe- when he would take her home.

Now he cared only about the dance. He had his hands at her hips and she when she wasn't resting her back on his chest she had her hands around his neck. Deeks' best part was when she was resting her back on his chest and he could curl his arms around her belly, push her against him and leave little kisses on her shoulder.

"You are an amazing dancer. I didn't know that. "

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." She said giving him a sexy smile.

"Let me learn them."

"Everything will happen the right time."

After some hours it was 4:30 a.m. and Kensi was a bit tired and drunk.

"Come on Princess, let's go" Deeks said.

"Okay let's go."

As she takes her things from the bar she heard her favorite slow song.

"That's my song!" she told him.

She put her arms around his neck and he places his hands around her waist. And as they dance he brings her closer. As closer as he can. All that time he was looking at her eyes and so she but most of the time she was looking at his lips. She just tried to resist and not to kiss them, but it was so hard, especially when he licked them, but at least she could resist… for now. But the next time he'll do it she is not sure if she will be able to as she wanted desperately to kiss him. And she was thinking about it all the time. When Deeks gave her a solution during the dance as he placed his lips on hers with his tongue asking for entrance. And Kensi without a doubt she allows him to enter. This kiss was full of passion and love. This was the best kiss they've ever had.

They suddenly broke the kiss and left. They got out and Deeks tried to put his hand around her waist but Kensi felt kind of weird and she took his hand off her. When they arrived at the car Kensi couldn't wait for Deeks to open her door –and she actually didn't want to- so she did it herself but as Deeks didn't know that he touched her hand and that was so awkward after what happened.

"Sorry" Deeks whispered and took his hand back quickly.  
Kensi didn't even answer, she got in the car and closed the door. Deeks got in the car and they left. On all the way home nobody spoke. They just exchanged some awkward gazes.

After some time they arrived at Kensi's house. She got out of the car without even saying _'Good night' _and walked quickly to her door. Before she got inside the house she looked at him with a gaze full of sadness. She got inside and closed the door. Deeks looked down disappointed of himself for making Kensi feel this way. And then he looked up again and he saw Kensi looking at him through her window. Then he leaves and Kensi keeps looking outside for a while and then she goes in her bedroom, lays down on her bed and starts thinking about the kiss and how she treated Deeks after that.

She was rapt in her thoughts when suddenly the doorbell rang. Deeks was outside waiting for her to open the door, but she couldn't hear the doorbell as the only thing she could hear was her thoughts.

Deeks was waiting outside and was whispering

"C'mon Sugarbear, open the door, PLEASE!"

He rings the bell again and again and finally Kensi notices that someone is at the door.

'_Who's at the door?'_ she thought. But she knew she wanted to be Deeks. She opens the door and sees Deeks. Deeks without saying anything he hugs her tight and kisses her forehead. Suddenly he feels his shoulder wet. He gets Kensi's head up and realizes that she is crying.

"Don't cry Princess, please, you have no reason to."

"No, Deeks I do" she said crying.

"No… you don't" Deeks tried to say before Kensi interrupt him.

"I do. You always try to bring me closer to you and clarify our thing, but…but I… I always let you down, 'because I'm not strong enough to admit my feelings. Today you… you did what I always wanted to but I never dared to. And after that I… I treated you like you are somebody common. But you are not common. You… you are special and I'm stupid."

"No Kensi, no baby don't… don't think this way. That's one of the things I love at you. The fact that you don't fall easily for whatever I say. And I love the way you treat me. That's the reason I loves you from the first moment I met you. I loved the bad-ass Kensi I first met and I don't want to change even with the most valuable thing in the world. And thank you, Thank you for just being you and changing my life." He said trying to scavenge the tears from her face.

Kensi surprised said "You… you love me?"

"Of course I do Fern, since the first moments I met you."

Kensi without saying anything placed her lips on his tight, as tight as she had at their first kiss. But this time it was not an undercover kiss, it was a real one from Kensi to Deeks, not from Melissa to Justin. And after a while Kensi breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear.

"Please stay with me tonight."

"Not just tonight, I'll stay with you for the rest of my life."

He gives her another kiss and tells her

"I love you Kens, I have never loved anybody else as much as I love you."

She leans to kiss him and between the kiss she tell him

"I love you too Marty" and continues kissing him.

He lows his hands down her hips and she curls her hands around his neck. She strokes her tongue so passionately that makes him moan in the kiss and say "Wow".

"What?" she asks.

"Your… your kisses are so fucking hot."

"You think huh? As about the word you just said let's go to the bed, I have something hotter to show you" she said starting sucking his upper lip. He puts her legs around his waist and heads to the bedroom where they spent the night together having the best night of their lives.


End file.
